Stories of Gotham
by hidragons123
Summary: Do you like Batman? Do you like Batman and Catwoman as a couple? If you answered yes to those questions then you will like these stories. I post one-shots and continuous stories. If you have an idea for me to write just message me. All of these stories will be BatCat. Maple Breeze out!
1. Alley Antics Chapter 1

**Stories of Gotham**

Hello! I have a story for you guys! This is about my second favorite couple made by DC Comics. My first is BBRae (Beast Boy and Raven) and my second favorite is BatCat (Batman and Catwoman). This will be just a couple of stories that I have no idea what most of them are going to be about but once I get an idea I will write it. This is my first one. It is Thomas and Martha Wayne's death anniversary. Bruce Wayne is feeling down and very depressed. He blames himself for their death. Alfred and Catwoman Aka. Selina Kyle are there to comfort him. Yes, there will be hugs because you can't have a hurt/comfort fan fiction without hugs! So here you are. Stories of Gotham. Enjoy.

It was midnight and a stair creaked. Bruce Wayne had just got home from patrols. A quiet night. A bank robbery and a drug deal. Simple tasks for the Batman. If it was a bad night he would get home a two in the morning earliest. Tonight was a good night. Except for one thing. Today marked the day Thomas and Martha Wayne had died in that alley.

It was midnight and Selina Kyle had just got home from scouting for something to "borrow". It had been a good day. She had found a beautiful cat pendant that she wanted to steal. She had also found out some interesting information. There was a rumor that tonight Batman would go all out on any criminal that broke the law. "That must be why I didn't see as many crimes as usual," Selina thought as she fed her cat Isis.

It was midnight as Alfred heard a stair creak and he quickly got out of bed to greet Master Bruce as he came up the stairs to the second floor. "Quiet night tonight Master Bruce," Alfred asked. Master Bruce just nodded. "Get to bed sir. I will take care of the rest," Alfred said with a gentle but firm voice. Master Bruce nodded as he headed towards his room.

Bruce walked into his room and quickly changed. He went under the covers and stared at the ceiling thinking about the night. He had a relatively quiet night which surprised him. This was the season where most of the crime happened all at once and he had to deal with only minor crimes. He had picked up some very interesting information while dealing with the bank robbery. One of the robbers; the scrawny looking one of the two had said something that caught his attention. "Are you sure you wanna do this tonight boss? I hear the Batman is extra harsh tonight. I heard he even kills you if you steal," he had said. Bruce wondered why they would think that. "I would never kill," he thought as he drifted into sleep.

A few hours later…

Selina had just awoken from her dream less sleep. As she went to look out of her window she saw a woman getting mugged on her way to work. Now keep in mind that Selina wasn't on the side of the law to help but she thought that it was the right thing to do. As she headed down to help she saw a shadow pass above her. When she looked back at the woman and her mugger she saw the Dark Knight already at work. She saw that punch by punch that the woman was slowly getting a look of fear on her face as she watched Batman attack the mugger. Selina made her way over to the woman who was kneeling on the ground in terror of what just happened and was happening. Talking to her in a soft and gentle voice she said, "I know he looks scary. I know you are scared, but you have trust me. He will not hurt you." The woman breathed deeply and replied in a shaky voice, "I was just walking to work when he appeared out of nowhere and demanded money and when I gave it to him he punched me and I screamed."

Batman was on his way to the Bat Signal when he heard a scream from the same alley his parents were killed in. He feared the worst. When he got there he soared over Catwoman who was apparently going to aid the woman as well. As soon as he got on the ground he went to work. Giving punch after punch and kick after kick. What he didn't notice was that the woman who had been mugged was quivering in fear. He didn't notice that Catwoman was trying to comfort a terrified victim. Once he had scared away the thug he went over to the two women and offered a hand to each of them. Catwoman accepted his hand but the other woman was hesitant. In response Batman straightened up and said to Catwoman, "What happened." Catwoman put her hand on her hip and said in mock irritation, "I'm not even going to get a thank you for helping?" "Yes. I guess you're right. Thank you," he replied whole heartedly. Then he walked back to the other woman leaving a stunned Catwoman in his wake. He kneeled and said to the woman who was mugged in a gentle and comforting voice that surprised both women, "Can you tell me your name and what happened?" "My name is Hannah and I was going to work. Then out of nowhere he appeared and demanded all of the money I had. I gave it to him and then he punched me and I screamed," she replied in a stronger voice than earlier. Batman nodded. "Well Hannah. How would you like a ride to work in the Bat-mobile," He inquired. Both Hannah and Selina looked at him in astonishment. He stared back at them with a straight face. "Well okay then," Hannah replied with her voice thick with excitement. "You can come too," he said to Catwoman. She just followed in silence to sit in the passenger seat of the Bat-mobile as Hannah sat in the back seat.

"So. What's the big bad Dark Knight doing letting strangers into his mighty Bat-mobile," Catwoman asked with a hint of amusement as they were passing the movie theater. "I was just feeling generous today," he replied with just as much amusement in his voice. Catwoman just smirked. Hannah was too busy to pay attention with their conversation. Hannah was waving and smiling to all who passed by her. All of the civilians looked at the Bat-mobile in awe. As the group in the car approached the same theater that Bruce and his family went to the night they died. As they were getting out of the car Batman held the door open for both women and held a hand out for them. Both women took it and Batman shut the doors after them. The group walked in a triangle; Batman and Catwoman next to each other and Hannah walking in front, leading the way. As they entered the theater a crowd of people gathered around them taking picture after picture trying to get a good shot of the Dark Knight. Batman held the door for both ladies and then followed them in. (Now picture this. Batman, Catwoman, and a random civilian enter your theater. What would you do? If you answered whether out loud or in your head that would just stand there with your mouth hanging open then you are just like the people in this theater.) All of the employees and movie goers just stopped and stared as the group walked up to the ticket booth. "Hi! I am here for work Mrs. Johns! I'm not late for a change," Hannah said in an excited and joyful voice to joyful for a Gotham resident. Mrs. Johns just nodded, still staring and Batman and Catwoman. "Do you want to watch Out of the Past", asked Mrs. Johns in a shaky voice. Batman and Catwoman looked at each other and shrugged. "Sure. Why not," they both replied in unison. Mrs. Johns gave them tickets free and they sat in the way back so if needed they could sneak out.

Well that is the end of Chapter 1: Alley Antics. I hope you liked it. If you did just hit the Follow/Fav button and review. I will take suggestions for the next few chapters because I will be out of ideas by then. Thank you! Maple Breeze out!


	2. Dimension Dilemmas Chapter 1

Hello again my friends! It is I! The mighty Maple Breeze! : P Just kidding. I'm not mighty. But I am here with another story. My next story is based on a wonderful dream. I am at ComicCon and I am dressed like Terra from Teen Titans. Two men walk in the side door. One is dressed like Alfred and the other is dressed like Batman. I walk up to them and engage them in conversation. I will end this chapter how my dream ended. With a cliff hanger! Bwahahaha! SO…. anyway…. Enjoy Dimension Dilemmas!

The ComicCon. A place where you can dress up crazily and not a second glance is given to you. This year I went dressed as Terra from Teen Titans because I have blonde hair. I was looking at the comic book section of the ComicCon when I heard the side door open. Looking over I saw the two best costumes I had ever seen go to a ComicCon EVER. They were so realistic. By the time I saw them the two men had a group around them asking questions. "Where did you get them?" "Did you make them? How did you find them? Online? In a store?" As I walked over I could tell they were very uncomfortable and would like saving so I said, "Would you like a tour of the ComicCon?" "Yes please," replied the man dressed like Alfred with a relived voice.

As we were walking I asked them, "So what are your names? I'm Anna," Looking at one another they replied, "Alfred and Batman." I raised one of my eyebrows in a question look. "I know that. I meant your **real** names," I said. "Those are our real names. Of course you can't know the Batman's secret identity. If you are asking for that we are not going to share," replied with a polite but stern voice. "I already know your secret identity. You're Bruce Wayne," I replied nonchalantly with a shrug. The pair looked at each other hiding surprise in their faces. "How did you know? We haven't even met you before, how do you already know my secret identity? Do you have some sort of see through vision," the man dressed as Batman inquired. "Everyone knows. Your name isn't really Bruce Wayne though. Everyone here comes dressed up as one of their favorite comic book characters and you came as Batman. Now tell me what your real names are," I said impatiently. "You already know Miss Anna," the man dressed as Alfred told me. I looked questioningly at them. "You see; when Master Bruce was fighting Hugo Strange he used a device that transports the user to a different dimension. That is how we got here," Alfred said calmly. I just stared. After a few seconds I replied hesitantly, "So that means you are Alfred and Batman?" Nodding in agreement Batman said, "Yes." Gaining my resolve I said, "So. How are we going to get you back to your dimension?" "I don't know. We do know that it requires the machine that Hugo Strange used and we don't have that in this dimension," said Batman. "Wait. You said that only he was fighting Hugo Strange. (Pointing at Batman) So how did you come to be in this dimension if you weren't there at the time of the fight," I questioned with curiosity.

Neither of them knew. It turned out that if Alfred could come along than everyone he had close to him in one way or another had come to this dimension too. That meant that Catwoman, Commissioner Gordon, and the Joker had also come along. And maybe more! "Can we take this to my house? I think we need adult help," I said with caution looking around to see if anyone was looking is anyone was listening. "Sure why not," said Alfred in a kind voice.

Walking out of the ComicCon building I texted my sister who had dressed up as Mira from Fairy Tail (extra points for anyone who can tell me who she is from) that I was going home because I had seen everything I had wanted to see and that she could take the car home. (I am 17 years old in this story). I was walking towards the parking lot when Alfred said, "Do you want to ride with us Miss Anna?" Looking at them with excited surprise I said, "Would I? Of course I would!" Getting into the Batmobile's back seat I said to them with excitement thick in my voice, "We can go to my dad's house."

As soon as the Batmobile pulled into my dad's condo's driveway I opened the door and I hopped out of the car. Walking towards the gate I said to the two men, "I have never brought a boy home so this is going to be awkward so don't say anything that could get you kicked out. We still have to figure out how to get you home." Both nodded in agreement. While walking up the stairs to the door I fixed my hair and knocked on the door. Our cat Brownie came running to the door, a few moments later my dad opened the door, and I said, "Dad. This is the real Batman and Alfred."

Bwhaha! A cliffhanger! That was literally how my dream ended. I will end the rest of the chapters with a cliffhanger for this story. Anyway…. If you liked it please give it a fav/follow and give me a review for ideas I should write about later. Ciao for now! Maple Breeze out!


	3. Dimension Dilemmas Chapter 2

Hello once more! I am back with another chapter for Dimension Dilemmas. This one also will be ended with a cliffhanger. I am sorry. JUST KIDDING! I love writing cliffhangers so no luck on that part. But I am introducing some new characters to the story. I won't tell you because then you won't get the surprise. So anyway… Here ya go! Dimension Dilemmas Chapter 2!

We were sitting at the kitchen table with me sitting at the head of the table, Batman and Alfred sitting on one side and my dad on the other when my cat Brownie walked into the room and jumped on Batman's lap. Surprised, Batman pushed him off and Brownie walked over and jumped on Alfred's lap. "He likes you guys," I said with a tone of amusement. "He sure is a friendly old chap," said Alfred while petting a now comfortable Brownie. Batman said in a voice that commanded our attention, "Back to the subject we were discussing. How are we going to build Strange's machine if he is the only one who knows how to operate it?" "We just find him. I mean if you teleported here because you were fighting him then he has to be in this dimension as well, right," I suggested.

Just then Bridget, my sister unlocked the door and walked into the kitchen with us all staring at her. "Ok. What is going on Anna? I know you love Batman; but taking a man dressed in a Batman outfit is a bit over doing it," Bridget said with a hand on her hip. "Hehehe," I said embarrassed. Batman intervened by saying, "I am the real Batman. I was fighting Hugo Strange and he activated a device that allows the user and apparently anyone who they have been close to in one way or another whether it is a good relationship or bad relationship. This means that Alfred, Catwoman, Hugo Strange, Gordon, Joker, and Harley Quinn are able to be transported here depending on how far away they were from me." "Huh," said Bridget confused as I looked smug because Batman had won a word battle against Bridget without even knowing it. "Let's talk about where you guys are going to sleep," said dad to change the subject to something less confusing.

With the sleeping arrangements made we went to change into pajamas. Of course Batman and Alfred had said to no to dad's offer for them to borrow his clothes. I walked downstairs to see Alfred tidying my room. "Alfred. You don't have to do that," I said in a kind voice. Looking up from his cleaning he said, "I know Miss Anna. It is just my instinct to tidy whenever I see a mess." Walking over to me he bowed to me and I said, "You don't have to do that and you can call me Anna." "Jolly good then Anna," Alfred responded with a chuckle.

With dad, Bridget, and I sleeping in our own beds, and Alfred sleeping on the futon (mattress like bed like thing) and Batman sleeping on the couch we fell peacefully asleep.

Catwoman appeared on the roof of where Batman and Alfred were staying right after everyone had fallen asleep. Looking around she thought to herself, "Where the heck am I? I was just 'borrowing' something from an apartment and I just appear on top of this house? Ok then. Why not just 'borrow' from here?" Sneaking towards the chimney she looked around for any security cameras and people watching. When she found that there was no way for anyone to find out she was robbing the house, she pried the screen off of the chimney's side and slid down to the main floor.

Bwahahaha! Another cliffhanger! Sorry for making it a bad cliffhanger. I hope you enjoyed! Please review, favorite, and follow! Maple Breeze out!


	4. Dimension Dilemmas Chapter 3

Hello again my pretties! It is I! The wicked witch of literature! … Just kidding! I am not wicked and I am not a witch of literature. But I am here with another chapter of Dimension Dilemmas. Please tell me if you want me to continue the first chapter with a part 2 because I need a little inspiration to finish that one because I am not that good at writing hurt/comfort fan fictions. I am better at action. Anyway… I do hope you like this story and that the coding thing is fixed before this. Again this will end in a cliffhanger. Sorry not sorry! So without further ado; I present to you Dimension Dilemmas Chapter 3!

As Catwoman slid down the chimney to enter the living room of the house she made sure to check that the rope she was climbing on was still secure. Getting to the bottom of the chimney she let go of the rope and slid out of the fireplace while thinking to herself, "I wish chimneys didn't have so much soot in them." As soon as she had gotten of the fireplace she noticed something amiss. There was a black mass on the couch. Tip toeing closer, Catwoman noticed the middle of it was moving up and down. She gasped as she saw the top of the black mass. She tried to cover up her gasp but it was too late. The black mass stirred and turned over looking up at her with a small smirk of its face.

"Hello Selina," he said with sleepy amusement in his voice. Sitting up he inquired, "Why are you here?" Selina smirked, put her hands on her hips and said sarcastically, "Why do you think I'm here, handsome?" Losing the playful tone she asked, "But why are you here?"

While Batman was explaining how and why he was at this house I woke up, being the very light sleeper I am. Slowly opening my eyes and checking the clock. _1:00_ am "Great," I thought with annoyance. Pushing off the covers and trudging toward the door I stopped when I heard more than one voice. "Dad's never doing business calls this late. I wonder who else is her," I thought with suspicion. Grabbing my pillow I slowly crept up the stairs to the first level. When nearing the top of the stair case I got on my hands and knees (You know when you used to climb up the stairs like an animal? That is how I was positioned on the stair with my pillow under me) and looked over to see not one, but two people dressed in black look my way.

Once Batman had finished explaining how and why he was there he stopped Catwoman as soon as she was going to talk. He had heard a door opening. Looking toward the stairs he saw a girl look at them. "We can see you," he whispered. Standing up he noticed the protective stance of her. "Sorry. I thought you guys were intruders since we once had police in here. Dad's usually not up this late," I said tiredly. "Okay. Well we should get back to sleep," said Batman. Heading back over to the couch Batman said, "See you in the morning." Looking at Catwoman I added, "You can sleep on the chair if you want," and headed back down the stairs to my room.

Waking up in the morning 5 hours after the chat that went on unknown by Dad, he walked down the stairs expecting the kitchen to be empty because he was always the first one up. But to his surprise he saw two figures moving around. "Huh," he thought with confusion. Then the events of yesterday came back to him. "Oh yeah. The real Batman and Alfred are now staying with us," he thought with a sigh. "Good morning," Dad said as went over to the coffee machine. Alfred intercepted him and asked, "Would you like me to brew you some coffee Mister Coyer?" Looking at Alfred with a questioning gaze he asked, "Why? I can do it myself?" "Don't mind him, Mr. Coyer. He just likes helping whenever and wherever he can," said Batman who still had his cowl on. Giving Batman a look only he could get away with Alfred said, "Well it sure helped you didn't it sir." "I guess it did Alfred," Batman said with a small hint of amusement in his voice. With another glance at Batman, Alfred began to brew a cup of coffee.

Waking up for the second time, I got out of bed and yawned. I was trudged across the hall and into my bathroom to get my hair brush when I saw a light on in the cat's room. Walking over to the closed door I said with caution, "Brownie?" Opening the door I saw Catwoman squatting next to Brownie and petting his head. "Catwoman," I exclaimed with surprise. Turning around she said, "You caught me kid. But what did you think; that if you had a cat living here I wasn't going to fall in love with him?" I just smiled.

Walking up stairs after brushing my hair and talking Catwoman into eating breakfast here I thought, "What an interesting day yesterday was." Entering the kitchen I saw a sight to behold. Batman was sitting and using DAD's computer, Alfred was cooking something that looked unworthy of our kitchen, and Dad was having a real conversation with Batman. "What's for breakfast Dad," I asked. Dad looked up from the computer screen and answered, "I don't know. Alfred is making it for us." Looking at Alfred I asked cheerily, "Whatcha makin' Alfred?" "French Toast with strawberries and almonds on top," he replied like it was nothing special. "That's fancy," I thought to myself as I walked over to the kitchen table where Batman and Dad were working on Dad's computer. "Hey Mr. Batman; do you wanna watch your shows and movies? We have Netflix so we can watch as much me want," I asked Batman. He looked at me with a questioning look. "Since you traveled to a dimension where you are just a comic book character you have shows and movies. Actors pretend to be you. People animate you and DC Comics own the copyright to you," I explained. "Oh," he responded. "Sure." As I was leading Batman to the living room Dad said, "Oh and Batman if you want to borrow some of my clothes before we buy you some you can." Batman looked at me like my Dad was crazy. I just shrugged. "Alright Brian," Batman said back. Getting up from the kitchen table and walking over to us Dad said, "Follow me." "I will watch the shows and movies with you once I get back downstairs Anna," Batman promised as he followed Dad upstairs.

Exiting the cat's room and walking the stairs Catwoman thought, "So now I have to stay in this dimension until Batman figures out how to get us home. Great." When she got to the top of the stairs she saw Bruce Wayne sitting at the kitchen. "I see you took off your clown costume, handsome," she teased sarcastically. Bruce just grunted. Sauntering over to Alfred she asked, "What are you making?" "French Toast with strawberries and almond on top," he said uninterested in conversation. "Ok. Don't talk to me then," she exhaled in frustration as she curled up on the living room couch.

As Catwoman dozed, Bridget was awakened from her deep sleep by the sound of Alfred setting the table and announcing, "Breakfast is served." Groaning as she sat up, Bridget recalled yesterday's events."Alrighty then. I will just have to deal with two of Anna's most loved characters. "Great," she thought sarcastically to herself. Bridget walked downstairs and saw that the table was already set and everyone was eating a meal that looked to her that it had come out of a gourmet restaurant. "Huh," when she saw that Dad wasn't serving it. "Good morning sweety," Dad said as if it was normal for Alfred to be cooking in their kitchen. (Keep in mind that Bridget is a literalist and does not believe in magic or anything like that) Catwoman came to the table just as the conversation turned to Hugo Strange. "We need to find Strange so that we can build the machine again and get back to Gotham."

Bwahahaha! Another really bad written cliffhanger. Sorry not sorry. I am still trying to figure out the glitch on Chapter 2 Of Dimension Dilemmas. But it will get fixed. Just ignore the coding. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. If anyone has ideas for me to write a FanFiction about just tell me! That is all for now! Maple Breeze out!


	5. My Update 1

Hello my readers! I am sorry I haven't posted in awhile. I am really busy with school and other events. I will post in the next week. Thank you for understanding. I also will be writing some BBRAE soon so look forward for that. That is all! Maple Breeze out!


End file.
